


spring is here, the sky is blue

by sopaloma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, I apologize in advance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaloma/pseuds/sopaloma
Summary: When wedding planning becomes more stressful than she expected, Betty comes up with a plan.





	spring is here, the sky is blue

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Dixie Cups, "Chapel of Love"
> 
> Inspiration for Betty's dress: https://m.dhgate.com/product/sexy-short-beach-wedding-dresses-2016-white/389584065.html#pd-002

"Juggie, I don't think I can do this for another ten months."

Jughead watches his girlfriend - correction, _fiancé_ \- blow a strand of hair out of her eyes, hands too full to move the lock with her fingers, a pout on her lips. She looks sad and flustered and she's struggling to hold the huge binder in her hands.

"What _is_ that?"

She drops the item in front of his laptop, the heavy clunk making the small table shake.

" _That_ is my mother's wedding binder."

Jughead frowns. "What the hell is a wedding binder?"

Betty snorts as she shrugs out of her jacket. "It's my mom's way of micro-managing every aspect of our wedding, from the flowers to the venue, even my dress!"

"But isn't that what you wanted? Some help with the planning?"

He's confused. When she had realised just how much work was involved in planning a wedding, she had found the prospect of doing it alone overwhelming. So when Alice had offered to meet Betty in the city to help her get a grasp on things - with the assistance of the maid of honor, Veronica - Betty had jumped at the chance. It was going to take some of the weight off her shoulders.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Yes, help. Not her taking full control and turning our wedding into _her_ wedding. It was awful, Jug, and Veronica didn't help at all. She just made comments on potential flower arrangements and colour schemes, as if my mother's behaviour was normal."

He doesn't really know what to say. He's not very familiar with weddings and what it takes to organize one, but he does know that it was supposed to be _their_ special day and Alice Cooper had the uncanny ability to make everything about her.

With a sigh, he holds his arms out to her. "Come here."

She immediately settles into his lap, burying her face in his neck.

"She had choices for everything - even the table settings - and ignored every suggestion I made, while Veronica tutted at me for wanting white roses in my bouquet. Apparently they're not classy anymore since Kim Kardashian had them at her wedding. _'Be better than Kimye, Betty.'_ "

Jughead snorted at her impression of Veronica's snooty tone. She'd gotten pretty good at it over the years.

"Well, what are we going to do, Betts? You know I'll just make things worse - I don't know anything about weddings - and you said yourself that you can't do this on your own."

"And we can't afford to hire a planner." She makes a noise of protest. "This sucks. I just want to be married to you. I don't want all this drama that comes with it."

He smiles, presses a kiss into her hair. "I don't care where we get married, or what flowers you're holding, or even what the table settings look like, as long as I end the day with you as my wife. Shit, we could just go down to City Hall today and I'd happy."

She leans up to kiss him, a small smile gracing her lips, the first since she entered the apartment. Just as he attempts to deepen it she pulls back with a gasp. He feels a weird sense of deja vu, a memory from when he was sixteen, holding her face in his hands in her bedroom.

"What?"

She's grinning. "That's it, Juggie!"

"What is it? What are you talking about?"

She cups his face in her hands, still smiling. "We should get married at City Hall."

His brow furrows. "Today?"

A short laugh escapes her. "No, not today. But soon, as soon as possible. We can have a really low-key ceremony, just close friends and family."

He brushes a lock of her behind her ear, watching her face, looking for any signs that she's momentarily lost her mind. These words can't be escaping the mouth of Betty Cooper, _his_ Betty, the girl in the pastel sweaters who has dreamt of her wedding day since she was six years old, who had forced Archie to marry her during recess in first grade. Surely she would want romance and tradition, to be walked down a beautiful aisle in a big white dress on her father's arm.

She was always finding new ways to surprise him.

"Are you serious? Because I'm gonna be honest, that's sounds pretty perfect."

"Right?" Somehow Betty's smile has gotten bigger, eyes sparkling as she hooks her hands around his neck. "Just you and me, and the people we care about. You're not one for big crowds and being showy, Jug. How uncomfortable were you going to be standing in front of 150 people and telling them how much you love me?"

He almost chokes. _150!_ "Pretty uncomfortable."

"So this is perfect! And now I don't have to spend another ten months not being your wife."

He smiles, pecks her lips.

"That settles it." She leans over to his laptop in front of them, Googles _marriage_ _license NYC_. "I wonder how long it takes to apply."

He can't believe this is happening. He'd asked her to marry him a month ago, finally plucking up the courage after keeping a diamond ring hidden in his drawer for over a year. And now they would be married only a month later. The girl of his dreams would be Mrs. Cooper-Jones and he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of a large group of people to make it happen.

He slides his arms around her waist, fingers interlocking over her stomach. "I can't wait to be married to you."

She kisses him, the cool metal of her engagement ring pressing into his hand as she covers his with her own. "I can't wait to be married to you."

 

* * *

 

She's nervous, wringing her fingers and chewing on her bottom lip. Telling Veronica had been bad enough; her mother's reaction is going to be so much worse.

Jughead takes his hand in hers. "Are you sure about this, Betts? Last chance to back out."

"We paid $35 for a marriage license yesterday. That's non-refundable. And besides, this is what we both want. She needs to accept that."

"As long as you're sure, because this isn't going to be pretty."

Betty thought it would be better to FaceTime her mom instead of breaking the news over the phone. She wasn't about to drive to Riverdale to tell her but at least she could see her face this way. Slightly less impersonal.

They had told FP and Jellybean of their change of plans yesterday, after Betty had applied for their marriage license online and then spent the better part of the afternoon _celebrating_ with Jughead. His mom had not been invited - they still weren't on the best of terms - but his dad and sister had been thrilled for them, FP already making plans to come to the city. Jellybean was attending NYU and was meeting Betty and Veronica the following day to go dress shopping.

Alice Cooper was not going to be as congratulatory.

"Betty, what is this about? Couldn't you have just called me? You know I hate staring at this screen, the camera is so unflattering."

Betty forced herself not to roll her eyes, instead plastering a Cooper-approved smile on her face. "Mom, I promise it's important. Jughead and I are getting married-"

She huffs, cutting Betty off. "Yes, I'm aware. Anything else you want to tell me? That the sky is blue, perhaps?"

"Mom, just let me finish." She grits her teeth, smile faltering. "Jughead and I are getting married... next week. Next Friday, actually, in Central Park."

There is silence. Her mother doesn't move a muscle, her expression frozen in shock.

"What do you mean, next Friday? Elizabeth, if this is some kind of joke-"

"It's not, Alice." Jughead speaks up, his voice cutting across the rising pitch of her mother's. "We decided that we didn't want a big wedding. We want something small and intimate."

Alice's eyes narrow, terrifying even on a laptop screen, in a whole other town. "We. Are you sure 'we' decided this, Jughead? I bet this was you're idea-"

"Mom, stop. This was my idea not Jughead's."

Her mother blanches, clearly not expecting that. "You can't be serious, Elizabeth. This is your wedding day! It should be the most special day of your life."

"And it will be - especially if you're there with me." She smiles softly, squeezing Jughead's hand. "This is what I want, mom. I don't need a fancy dress or a huge venue filled with distant relatives I don't really know. I just want my friends and my family and Jughead. And what place could be more special than Central Park in the summer?"

She can see her mother visibly soften, the tension in her shoulders dissipating and her mouth no longer a thin, disapproving line.

She relents.

"Your father and I can come to the city on Thursday, help you with any last minute preparations. Have you told your sister yet?"

Jughead smiles at Betty, nudging his shoulder with hers. That had definitely gone better than expected.

 

* * *

 

They have definitely chosen the less stressful option but putting together a small wedding in a week definitely comes with its difficulties.

She has a list of things to do; she needs to order a bouquet, buy new shoes, book a large table at her and Jughead's favourite restaurant for after the ceremony, decide how she's going to do her hair and make up, remind her boss - once again - that she won't be in work that day.

All important things, but not as important as the first order of business - the dress.

Veronica is disapproving and vocal about it, unable to fathom Betty buying _off the_ _rack_ and paying less than $100 for what is arguably the most important dress she will ever own.

"But don't you want _more_?"

Betty looks down at her body, admiring the short lace dress with a frown. "I think it looks pretty."

"B, you look gorgeous, of course you do. But this is your wedding dress! It's supposed to be spectacular, heart-stopping, too beautiful for people to actually look at. Like staring at the sun."

Betty snorts. "And when you marry Archie your dress can be all of those things. I'm gonna wear this one."

Veronica huffs and crosses her arms across her chest, as beside her, Jellybean says, "I think you look beautiful, Betty. Jug won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Betty bites her lip to smother her smile and smooths her hands over the fabric. The dress is pretty and delicate and makes her feel beautiful. She can picture herself marrying Jughead in this dress and that's what matters, right?

Veronica is still pouting when they leave the store and Betty knows just how to cheer her up.

"You know, I still need to buy some shoes, something a little more expensive than my usual choices - maybe you can help?"

Veronica's eyes light up as she exclaims, "Now you're talking my language, Cooper!"

 

* * *

 

Archie is still shocked that this whole thing was Betty's idea. He knew that if and when he asked Veronica to marry him, he wouldn't get off as easy as Jughead. There would be _months_ of planning involved. The thought made his head hurt.

"And she's seriously okay with you wearing the same suit you've worn to every wedding and funeral you've attended in the last five years?"

Jughead rolls his eyes. "Yes, Archie. I told you - Betty just wants us to be husband and wife. She doesn't care how it happens or what I'm wearing, and neither do I." He holds up a tie in front of Archie's face. "What about this one? It's similar to the purple in the picture, right?"

Archie looks down at his phone, compares the picture of Betty's bouquet to the tie in his friend's hand. "Too dark. Let's keep looking."

Jughead groans but moves onto the next rack.

"I can't believe how chill you both are about this. It's a really big deal and you're acting like it's any other Friday."

"I think it's better this way, more 'us', you know? There was so much drama surrounding our relationship when we were teenagers but now we're much more relaxed about everything," Jughead reasons. "I mean, she was basically living in my apartment for four months before we officially declared we'd moved in together."

"I guess." Archie sighs, "And you're sure you don't want a bachelor party?"

Jughead scoffs. "That 'last night of freedom' stuff is such bullshit. I wouldn't be marrying her if I wanted to be 'free'." He raises his fingers in air quotes. "And what does that even mean, anyway? Your last night to cheat?"

He has a point there. "Ronnie's not happy. She's not technically maid of honor anymore so she feels duped. And she blames you for all of this no matter how many times Betty tells her it was her idea."

Jughead laughs, "I love that I can rile her up without even doing anything."

Archie would laugh too but he's had to listen to Veronica rant about not being able to fill the ultimate best friend role - _being the maid of honor is an incredible responsibility, Archie, and they've stolen that from me!_ \- for the past few days now, and his girlfriend's pretty scary when she's angry.

"So... four days and you'll be a married man. No turning back now."

Jughead's mouth lifts in a half-smile as he inspects another tie, attempting to remain neutral, but Archie knows by his lack of eye contact that he's about to be more honest than he's comfortable with.

"I've never wanted to turn back, man. She's always been it for me."

Archie nods slowly - that much had been obvious for years.

He picks up another tie, checks the picture again and smiles. "Hey, what about this one?"

"Perfect."

 

* * *

 

Veronica grabs the garment bag from Betty's wardrobe and pushes past Jughead into the living room. An overnight bag sits on their coffee table while Betty fills a smaller bag with make up and perfume.

"Do you really have to stay with Veronica tonight?" he asks as he drops down onto their bed. He knows he is dangerously close to whining but this is honestly such a stupid tradition.

"Your lack of respect for the institution of weddings is working on my last nerve, Jones," Veronica yells from the hallway.

Jughead snorts. "Doesn't she mean the institution of marriage?"

Betty snorts as Veronica appears in the doorway to their bedroom. "I meant exactly what I said. There are rules surrounding a wedding, traditions that should be kept. You and B are ignoring almost every one of them so I had to put my foot down. There is no way in hell I'm letting you see her before the ceremony. It's bad luck!"

Jughead ignores her, looking up at Betty. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

Betty shrugs, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I don't know, it's kind of romantic. The next time you see me I'll be all dressed up in a pretty white dress, anxious to be your wife. I like the idea of that."

_Well, when she puts it that way..._

He pulls her to him, in between his legs. She wraps her arms around his neck, looking down at him with the same soft expression that he's seen all week.

"I like that idea, too."

"Alright, that's enough!" Veronica interrupts loudly, ruining the moment. She tugs Betty by the arm. "We have to go, B. We have pedicures and mimosas waiting for us. You'll see your boy tomorrow but tonight you're all mine!"

Jughead exhales through his nose as Betty giggles and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"Don't be grumpy, Juggie. After tomorrow you'll have me all to yourself."

He smiles at that and leans up to kiss her again before she is quickly pulled away from him.

"You'll be perfectly fine sleeping alone for one night, Jug." Veronica presses a kiss to his cheek and then pushes Betty out of the room, calling out, "Archie will be here in an hour! _Don't_ get drunk and get at least eight hours sleep! You can't look tired in the pictures tomorrow!"

"Yes, mom!" he yells back before falling onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

It's a gorgeous May afternoon - warm and sunny, the sky a cloudless blue.

Jughead, the marriage officiant, and eleven of the twelve guests - Archie, Fred Andrews, his dad and JB, Betty's parents, Polly and the twins, and Kevin and his partner - are waiting outside Central Park West. Veronica had informed him that they were ten minutes away and Jughead had had to shove his hands in his pockets to hide his nervous twitching.

"You okay, man?" Archie asks, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He nods but he knows his face betrays him. "She's gonna turn up, right?"

Archie laughs, loud and open. "Jesus, Jug. Of course she is!"

He's not sure why he's so nervous. He wants Betty to be his wife more than anything in the world but this is a really big deal. The casual nature of the preparations over the last week really had not prepared him for the reality that _he was getting married._

"Don't worry, son. Pre-wedding jitters are normal," FP assures him. "As soon as you see her all of those feelings will disappear."

His dad has never been so right.

When the sleek black car pulls up - Hermione Lodge's driver, no doubt - Veronica exits first in a pretty red dress, and Jughead's pulse quickens. He is completely unprepared when Betty steps out after her, her eyes immediately finding his, a beaming smile brightening her beautiful face.

Her hair is half pulled back, curls falling softly across her forehead and around her face. Her lips are stained pink, her eyes framed with feathery black lashes, and a thin silver chain lies across her neck, the 'J' in the center resting on her collarbone.

She is ethereal and Jughead can't believe she's about to be his wife.

"Hey, you," she says, tugging on his tie. A soft smile pulls at her lips and he's never wanted to kiss her so badly in his life.

He lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "You are... so beautiful."

She laughs, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

Behind them, the officiant clears his throat.

"Are we good to go? Shall we head to the bridge?"

Betty jerks her head in the direction of the park, holding her bouquet in one hand and grasping his with the other. "Shall we go do this thing?"

They recite their vows on the Bow Bridge, a small crowd of their guests and park visitors gathered around them. Neither of them had written their own vows for the ceremony but Jughead finds himself interrupting the officiant when it's his turn to speak.

He's a published author, for God's sake - he has a few words he wants to say to his girl, however ineloquent they may be.

"I-I just - I just wanted to say, that Betty - I will never forget that I am the luckiest asshole on the planet-" there is a chorus of quiet laughter at his indelicate phrasing, "-because you have chosen to spend your life with me, and I'm going to spend the rest of _my_ life showing you how grateful I am."

Tears collect in Betty's eyes as she releases a shaky laugh. "You're so cheesy, Juggie, but you're not the only lucky one here."

He flushes like a teenager, even as his grin threatens to split his face.

As soon as the officiant and the state of New York declares them as husband and wife, Jughead cups her face in his hands and kisses her breathless. Betty rises up on her toes, smiling against his lips as she presses herself against him.

"I've been dying to do that since you got out of the damn car," he admits, forehead resting against hers.

"You could have stolen a kiss, Juggie. I wouldn't have minded."

She kisses him one last time before they are surrounded by their family and friends, a flurry of confetti falling over them, courtesy of Veronica and Polly.

 

* * *

 

They throw a reception of sorts in their favorite Italian restaurant downtown.

More people arrive - some friends from college and a few of Betty's co-workers - and everyone gathers around a group of pushed together tables in the back of the restaurant. There are 'Just Married' balloons surrounding them and a small chocolate cake with bride and groom toppers at the far end. It's a simple, relaxed affair, much like the rest of their day.

Since the ceremony, he can't seem to stop touching her. Whether it's an arm draped across the back of her chair, fingertips touching her shoulder, or his hand on her knee, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. He wants his hands on her all the time.

She seems to feel the same way. Her fingers twist through his hair, scratching at his scalp, as she chats with her sister. It's an absentminded gesture and it feels so good.

"I can't wait to get you alone," he murmurs in her ear as he massages the back of her neck.

She flushes, bites her lip. "Juggie, stop. We can't exactly go into the bathroom for a quickie."

"Why not?" he teases.

She shuts him up with a kiss, one hand pressed against his chest as the other clutches his tie.

"Great choice, by the way." She tugs at the purple material. "I think this is the most colourful thing I've seen you wear since we were ten years old."

"Hey!" he protests. "I wear blue sometimes."

She rolls her eyes as Archie taps against his wine glass with his knife. Everyone turns to his best friend who has a broad grin on his face.

"I think it's time for a toast." He raises his glass. "To my two best friends - I am so happy that you found each other and that you let me be a part of your untraditional day. To Mr and Mrs Cooper-Jones!"

There is a chorus around them before everyone takes a sip of their drinks. Jughead leans towards his wife and plants a less than chaste kiss on her lips. As she places her hand against his cheek he can feel the metal of her wedding ring pressing into his skin. 

It only took seven years of dating and a month long engagement, but he had finally made Betty Cooper his wife.  


**Author's Note:**

> once again, i apologise for how cheesy this is. party inspired by alison brie's description of her and dave franco's wedding - a small ceremony and a pizza party! sounds awesome


End file.
